droidapediafandomcom-20200213-history
R3-S6
R3-S6, also known as "Goldie" or "Stubby," was an R3-series astromech droid assigned to Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars to replace his lost astromech droid, R2-D2. Serving as a double-agent for the Separatists, R3-S6 would often sabotage Republic missions. Droid Design R3-S6 was an R3-series astromech droid with masculine programming manufactured by Industrial Automaton. He served Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, faking unintelligence to sabotage missions of the Galactic Republic. His platting was colored in black and gold coloring, which Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano favored in, as Anakin was the leader of the Republic fighter group, Gold Squadron. He was given several modifications by his master, General grievous, including an electro-weapon that he used during his fight with R2-D2. Droid History R3-S6 was manufactured by Industrial Automation in the early years of the Clone Wars and was given to the cyborg General Grievous, who used him as a Separatist spy to steal Republic information that would give the C.I.S. an advantage during the War. Infiltration into the Republic Following R2-D2's "missing in action" during the Battle of Bothawui, R3-S6 was assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker as a replacement. R3 accompanied Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, as they searched for R2. In an attempt to gain Skywalker's appreciation for R3, Tano nicknamed the droid "Goldie," pointing out that Skywalker was Gold Leader of Gold Squadron. Despite this, Skywalker still disliked R3, giving him the name "Stubby", as he felt something suspicious on the droid. Mission to Skytop Station While searching the remains of the battle, the trio encountered a Trandoshan scavenging freighter. Believing the vessel may have collected R2, the group boarded, and were welcomed by Gha Nachkt, who claimed R2 was not aboard. Nonetheless, they continued to browse the scavenger's collection. Eventually, they gave up their search and returned to Skywalker's Corellian freighter, the Twilight. Unbeknownst to Skywalker, R2-D2 was aboard Nachkt's freighter, as the Trandoshan intended to sell the droid to Grievous for the vital information it contained. As Nachkt neared Skytop Station, a Confederate listening post, R2 sent a message to the Twilight, allowing Skywalker to track him. Skywalker, Tano, R3-S6, and a group of clone troopers infiltrated Skytop Station, where Skywalker set off in search of his droid, and the rest set out to destroy the station's reactors. While Tano and the clones were distracted, R3 contacted Grievous, alerting them of the Jedi's presence. The general soon arrived, separating Tano and R3 from the clones. R3's fight with R2 and Death As Tano hid from Grievous, R3 revealed her location, and a brief lightsaber duel ensued before Tano fled. Tano, now aware of R3's allegiance, attempted to reunite with her team in the station's hangar. However, R3 reached them first, proceeding to close the hangar door and activate three vulture droids. Concluding that R3 was a spy, Skywalker ordered the recently-found R2-D2 to reopen the doors so they could escape the exploding station via the ''Twilight, ''while they attacked the vultures and incoming B2 Super Battle Droids R3 followed R2 to the catwalk were the access port was located, and a duel began between the two astromechs. R2 was victorious, and R3 fell off the catwalk before being hit by debris from the falling station. Category:Astromech Droids Category:Separatist Droid Category:R3 Astromech Droids Category:Canon Page